savageserenityfandomcom-20200213-history
New Edges
Momma said that everybody's got some special somethin' that sets them apart from every other huen dahn in the 'Verse. Those advantageous traits are represented as Edges. Most of the Edges from Savage Worlds are available in Savage Serenity, along with a few new ones. Disallowed Edges The following Edges are not appropriate for Savage Serenity: * Arcane Background * Arcane Resistance * Champion * All Power Edges * Scavenger New Background Edges Cortex Specter 'Requirements: '''Novice There's almost no record of you in the Cortex. You're a ghost gliding unseen through the system. Could be a clerical error that caused your erasure, or someone (maybe even you) could have taken the time to scrub you from the system. There is very little to no information about you on the Cortex. At most, it has your name and a record of your birth, but it could be that there's no record of you at all. Whether there's just the basics or no information at all is determined when you take this Edge. Not officially existing has its benefits, as any Alliance, Fed, Interpol agent, or bounty hunter trying to look you up won't find diddly, but it has its downside. In most situations, such as applying for a liquor permit or buying on credit, most folk will pass it off as a computer error, as everyone is on file somewhere, though you'll have some trouble applying for a loan or checking into the emergency ward of an Alliance hospital. And if the Alliance finally manages to collar you, it could mean a whole heap of trouble once they figure out you don't officially exist. Healthy as a Horse '''Requirements: '''Vigor d6+, Novice You just don't get sick. Even when the rest of the crew is down with coughs and sniffles, you feel like roses. Serious ailments bounce off your iron constitution, and on the off-chance you do get sick, you can count on a fast recovery. You gain a +2 bonus on Vigor rolls to resist or recover from diseases, and any White Fate Chip spent on such rolls add another +2 to the roll. Heavy Tolerance '''Requirements: '''Vigor d6+, Novice Drugs and alcohol just don't affect you like they do most folk, and you can drink a slew of husky fellers right under the table. Only downside is you have to pay for twice as many drinks to get a decent buzz, and you have to take more than the usual dose of most medications to get the desired effect. You gain a +2 bonus to Vigor rolls to resist the effects of drugs, alcohol, and poison. Math Whiz '''Requirements: '''Smarts d6+, Novice Whereas others might have to take off their socks to count north of ten, numbers just come natural to you. You can solve ''pi out to more decimals than most folk care to hear about. You can give the square root or the cube root of any number tossed at you without benefit of a calculator. You gain a +2 bonus to any actions related to accounting, engineering, and navigation, as well as any situation that requires immediate mathematical interpretation. Total Recall '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d6+ Your brain stores all information you've garnered over a lifetime within easy reach. You remember just about everything you've ever seen or heard. You gain a +2 bonus to Common Knowledge rolls, and may spend a Fate Chip to remember verbatim every detail of a past event or encounter with absolute photographic clarity. Note that some repressed memories or traumatic events might be the exception to this rule. New Professional Edges Military Rank '''Requirements: '''Special You are a member of the armed services or you're a veteran and proud of it. You most likely fought in the war on one side or the other. Depending on whether you were a Browncoat or Alliance, you'll earn respect in one locale and take your lumps in t'other. You may choose to be either enlisted or an officer. Each comes with its own perks - it's not necessarily better to be an officer instead of a private. In addition to the specific benefits of each rank, you gain a +2 bonus on any Common Knowledge rolls regarding the military. Enlisted '''Requirements: '''Novice, Fighting d6+, Shooting d6+ Keeping your head down and eyes open is a valuable lesson that helped you stay alive on the front lines. You receive a +2 to Stealth and Notice rolls in rural environments. Officer '''Requirements: '''Novice, Command, Battle d6+ Either through your lessons at the Academy or hard-won combat experience, you learned how to better direct those under your command, even when they're scattered about. You add +3" to your command radius and gain a +2 bonus on Battle rolls. Registered Companion '''Requirements: '''Novice, Attractive or Charismatic, Academics d6+, Common Knowledge d6+, Performance d6+, Persuasion d8+ You possess an active license in the Companion Registry, which legally permits you to do business throughout the 'Verse. Most worlds open the doors for a Registered Companion, granting you a +2 bonus to Persuasion when dealing with those who respect your station. Note that this Edge only reflects your status in the Registry. To maintain it, you must meet the obligations of Guild membership. Weird Edges Trustworthy Gut '''Requirements: '''Novice You've learned to trust your hunches. Instinct helps you out of bad situations and leads you into good ones. You can spend a Fate Chip to as the GM a specific "yes" or "no" question related to your hunch ("Do I get the feeling this guy is on the level?"). The GM can elect to not answer a particular question, as even hunches have their limits. Category:Character Creation